Mi secreta obsesión
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Él la desea, la sueña y por fin ella está a su alcance... ¿Cédera?...


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Este es un fanfiction clasificación Mature. Por lo tanto: MENORES DE EDAD Y PERSONAS SENSIBLES AL TEMA, ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO HACEN PUES ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, YO YA ADVERTÍ, DESPUÉS NO ME CULPEN POR SUS TRAUMAS VALE? **

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Nunca debí mirarla de esa manera, nunca debí prestar atención a las curvas de su cuerpo mucho menos memorizarlas y utilizarlas para complacerme a mí mismo. Mi deber era olvidar todas esas ideas, arrancarlas de mi mente y fijarme en otra... ¿Pero en que rincón de mi devastado planeta podría encontrar belleza semejante?... Inútilmente traté de olvidarla en los brazos de otras mujeres, de borrar las imágenes de su figura contoneándose al caminar... a veces me esforzaba tanto que lograba que el deseo disminuyera, incluso llegué a pensar que había desaparecido, pero cuando despertaba por las noches debido al sonido de sus suaves gemidos, la ansiedad por calmar su calor con mi cuerpo me volvía loco.

Más nunca me atreví a salir de mi cuarto, llegar al suyo abrir la puerta y decirle que no tenía que autosatisfacerse, que yo podía calmar las ansias que tenía después de tantos años en soledad... en vez de eso y gracias a mi entrenado oído podía percibir cada quejido como si ella estuviera a mi lado, entonces comenzaba a tocarme imaginando que mis manos eran las suyas, aferrándome a la idea de que cada sonido que escapaba de su boca lo provocaba yo, al final terminaba en silencio, envuelto solo en mi propio sudor y deseándola más que antes.

Lo más complicado era contenerme cuando me prodigaba algún cariño y percibía de cerca el calor que su cuerpo inocentemente me daba, después de aspirar su olor me alejaba con un falso gesto de enfado, que en verdad escondía mis más alocadas fantasías. A veces la idea de tocarla era insoportable y yo mismo la buscaba, le daba un abrazo largo y un beso que ella recibía con agrado, sin sospechar siquiera lo que en verdad me pasaba por la mente... por todo eso es que me encuentro ahora en este punto, desobedeciendo las indicaciones de no permanecer en un mundo que no es el mío, cediendo a la tentación de aceptar su invitación para hospedarme, obligándome en este momento a permanecer en la habitación que me asignó, sabiendo que a unos metros se encuentra ella, sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo que la necesidad de poseerla esta asfixiándome...

Sin poder deshacerme de mis pensamientos que debaten entre lo moral y lo inmoral, me rindo ante esto último, ya no puedo más me voy a volver loco, así que junto el valor que necesito y me dirijo a su habitación, la luz aún se encuentra encendida, toco suavemente pues no deseo que nadie más en esa casa pueda escucharme. Espero unos segundos y la puerta se abre frente a mí.

- ¿Sucede algo? -me pregunta preocupada.

- Necesito decirte una cosa -respondo tuteándola por primera vez.

- Pasa...

Entro a la habitación y de reojo veo que cierra la puerta, ella se acerca y se sienta en la cama mientras me mira con sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Es algo malo? -pregunta al verme renuente a hablar.

- Eso depende...

- No te comprendo.

- Verás -respondo sin perder tiempo, pues sospecho que su atención en mí disminuye a medida que pasan los minutos- No sé cómo decirte esto...

- Solo hazlo -me dice comprobando mi presentimiento anterior.

- Te conozco desde hace mucho -ella me mira con sorpresa y antes que me interrumpa y se esfume el poco valor que me queda prosigo- Del lugar donde vengo, solo ha habido una mujer que me ha atraído... Tú, en mi tiempo nunca conseguiría que te fijarás en mi, que sintieras lo mismo que yo...

- ¿Estas declarándote? -pregunta y por su expresión no puedo deducir si se burla de lo que digo o no.

- Si -respondo pues es tarde para dar marcha atrás.

- Tal vez si me dijeras eso en el futuro no me negaría -añadió ella tras meditarlo- Eres un chico muy atractivo.

- En el futuro estas completamente fuera de mi alcance -aseguro con vehemencia- Pero aquí, todo es posible.

- No se si sentirme halagada o insultada -me responde acercándose a mí, estudiando mi rostro como si en el encontrara su respuesta.

- Solo pretendía desahogarme -digo mientras ella fija sus ojos en los míos- Llevo tanto tiempo callándome este sentimiento que a veces creo que voy a morirme ahogado en el deseo de tenerte...

Un inesperado rubor cubre sus mejillas de porcelana y por un momento ella baja la mirada.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto -murmure acariciando su rostro- Solo con tenerte frente a mi, siento como mi sangre hierve y mi corazón se acelera -añadí tomando su mano hasta llevarla a mi pecho para que pudiera comprobar que era verdad lo que decía- Si tan solo me permitieras tocarte como solo en mis sueños he podido, yo...

- No digas más -musita acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros- Ahora me tienes aquí, a tu alcance...

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para acercarme y besarla desenfrenadamente. "Espera", dice cuando por fin le permito alejarse, su respiración esta tan agitada como la mía, y por primera vez siento que todos mis deseos pueden volverse realidad. Ella me mira con esa coquetería habitual que me vuelve loco y se dirige a la puerta, se detiene y entonces parece que duda, creo que va a pedirme que me marche, la sola idea provoca que mi corazón se derrumbe dentro de mi pecho, y por un segundo me doy cuenta que no estoy dispuesto a que me rechace, ella va a ser mía ahora... así que me dirijo hacia donde esta dispuesto a todo, pero me tranquilizo al ver que ella solo está poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Impaciente? -pregunta caminando suavemente hacia mí.

- Te he esperado mucho tiempo -respondo acercándome a ella.

La rodeo con mis brazos y estrecho su cuerpo con el mío, al hacerlo puede notar que estoy listo para poseerla, veo entonces en sus ojos azules que se siente como una diosa, no en vano la conozco desde hace tanto, se que su vanidad es su mayor punto débil y estoy dispuesto a explotar eso a mi favor, mientras ella se sepa deseada por mí, hará realidad todas las fantasías que llevo años esperando cumplir.

Lentamente se acerca y roza sus labios con los míos, cuando me acerco a besarla se aparta suavemente y después vuelve a hacer lo mismo, esta vez le dejo hacerlo, se que solo esta jugando a provocarme, como si eso fuera necesario... si la deseo más que a nada en el mundo... por fin se decide a besarme, no con desenfreno, sino con un ritmo lento y sensual, permanecemos así hasta que ella desliza su mano dentro de mi pantalón, estoy tan excitado que al sentirla no puedo contenerme, la arrojo a la cama y me coloco sobre ella.

- Aún no estoy lista -me dice al sentir la rudeza con la que me apodero de sus muslos.

- Esto es una tortura -exclamo apartando mis manos de sus bragas, recostándome a su lado tratando de controlar mis ansias reprimidas.

- Todo lo bueno se hace esperar...

Responde colocándose sobre mí al tiempo que me besa de nuevo, mi cuerpo arde de deseo y la dureza de mi miembro se ha vuelto insoportable, cada segundo me enloquece más, siento que ella podría seguir así por horas y yo no puedo esperar demasiado. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza vuelvo a posicionarme sobre ella, tomo los tirantes de su bata en mis manos y los rompo hasta que sus pechos quedan al descubierto, ella luce entre asustada y excitada por mi brutalidad, pero se tranquiliza cuando tomo uno de sus pechos en mi mano y comienzo a acariciarlo delicadamente, mientras mi boca se ocupa del otro.

Sigo así hasta que sus gemidos me indican que su cuerpo esta listo para mi, para comprobarlo deslizo mi mano por sus muslos y al tocar la tela que cubre su intimidad percibo que esta húmeda, me separo de ella y me deshago de mi ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifica al detenerse en mi miembro, ella lo toma en su mano, la dejo que lo acaricie mientras nos besamos, cuando su roce se hace más fuerte la aparto, no quiero terminar así...

Ella me mira, dirige sus manos hacia sus bragas y las desliza por sus muslos, después separa sus piernas invitándome a fundirme en su interior, mi corazón se acelera al admirar el rosado lugar, ella cierra sus ojos preparándose anticipadamente para recibirme, ahora puedo hacerla mía... sin embargo en el último segundo es mi boca quien reemplaza mi dureza, ella gime con fuerza al sentir mi lengua recorrer su clítoris, continuó con mi tarea dedicadamente, quiero probarla hasta memorizar su sabor, beberme por completo su esencia...

A pesar del dolor que siento en la entrepierna mi deseo por ella es mayor, quiero ser el mejor amante que haya tenido, el mejor que tenga jamás, quiero que recuerde por siempre cada caricia mía, cada beso. Obsesionado por la idea sigo dándole placer con mi lengua hasta que ella alcanza el orgasmo por segunda vez, su cuerpo se estremece mientras yo la contemplo, su respiración está agitada y sus fluidos ya han mojado la sábana bajo ella, sin recuperarse todavía me pide que la haga mía, sus palabras encienden aún más mi sangre.

Me coloco sobre ella y de una sola embestida me adentro en su cuerpo, ella ahoga un grito al sentirme, la delicadeza con la que la trate antes ya no existe, mis movimientos son rápidos y salvajes, no puedo controlarme, sus jadeos y el movimiento de sus caderas me indican que lo está disfrutando tanto como yo, las palabras entrecortadas que llegan a mis oídos me incitan a seguir embistiéndola con más fuerza, el sonido de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, el sabor de su sudor, sus gemidos, todo se une para que ambos alcancemos el clímax...

-Bulma...

Su nombre se escapa de mi boca, mientras las contracciones de su interior provocan que mi semilla se derrame dentro de ella, siento como la presión de sus uñas en mi espalda disminuye poco a poco, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo me aparto y caigo rendido a su lado, ella apenas puede respirar, por su expresión se que mi objetivo ha sido cumplido.

- Eres increíble, no sé cómo puede negarme a este placer en el futuro...

Me confiesa con la voz entrecortada, sin esperar más la beso disponiéndome a comenzar un nuevo encuentro, voy a hacerla mía hasta que la culpa se disipe y solo quede el placer; se que en algunos años, entenderá todo y entonces me odiará... sabrá del parentesco que nos une y mi deseo de que recuerde este encuentro se hará una realidad, solo que no lo hará de la misma manera que yo, no va a desear repetirlo sino evitarlo, la conozco para saber que me va y va a detestarse a sí misma, pero espero que algún día pueda entender el infierno que he pasado al desearla a pesar de saber que estaba prohibida, quizá entonces pueda comprenderme y perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer.


End file.
